Where's Georgie?
by x Queen of Fandoms x
Summary: Georgie's missing. Where could she be? Read and review! I updated chapter 3! GKB, thank you for your idea. ;) This story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is another one about Georgie. I came up with this one in about 20 minutes so I hope you guys like it. There will be maybe a few more chapters. OK, you can read it now!**

* * *

Amy walked into the farmhouse where she saw Lou cooking lunch.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" Amy asked.

"Just cooking spaghetti." Lou replied. "Can you tell everyone?"

"Yeah, of course." Amy said putting her hat on and going out the door.

Amy went and found Ty first.

"Hey, Amy." Ty was leading Q-Tip a horse that came to Heartland for his problem with bucking.

"Hey, Ty. It's time to eat. Lou cooked spaghetti. Smells good." Amy said taking the lead from Ty.

Ty grabbed the lead from Amy " Hey, I was trying to help!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, I don't need it." Ty replied with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I helped him, and _I _want to put him in his stall and give him a good groom."

Amy laughed and said "OK, your choice"

"I need to go tell everybody it's time to eat. Can you tell Grandpa? And I'll tell Georgie and Dad'"

"I am doing something already, Amy." Try said.

"OK." Amy said walking away." Be that way."

"Hey!" Georgie Lou's daughter called.

"Hey. It's time to eat."

"What did mom cook?" Georgie asked walking with Amy.

"Spaghetti."

"K." Georgie walked to the house and Amy went to find her dad, Tim and her grandpa, Jack.

"Hey." Tim called. "Spaghetti, huh?" Amy looked questioning at her dad who walked from his trunk he was fixing. "I heard you tell, Georgie."

"Oh. Well, than yes." Amy replied. "Do you know where Grandpa is?"

"No, sorry."

''Well, than, I guess I'll just call him or maybe Lou knows." Amy said walking to the barn.

''Where are you going?" Tim asked.

''I'm just seeing what Ty's doing." Amy told him.

Amy saw Ty brushing Q-Tip. "You ready?" She called.

"Yeah," Ty said. ''Just let me finish brushing him.''

"OK. Well, that will give me time to call Grandpa.''

Amy called him and he answered. ''Hey, Grandpa.''

''Hey, sweetheart. Is everything OK?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, everything's going fine, we're just about to eat lunch.''

''OK. I was just at the Sam's Market and I'm just looking at the plates. We need new ones you know." Jack said.

''Yeah, I know. When are you going to be home?"

''I'll be home in about 30 minutes.''

''OK.''Amy said.

After a great lunch everybody went on with their chores.

Georgie helped Amy by grooming a few of the horses. Amy rode Nora, an albino who was at Heartland because she needed to stop being afraid of trailers. She had been there for a month and ready to go home. Amy was getting her groomed and put in a paddock when she heard Peter, Lou's husband calling. "Amy! ''

''Peter, I'm in the barn!" Amy called. She heard him and he sounded like something was wrong.

Amy walked out of Nora's stall and saw Peter running to her. ''Amy, it's Georgie. She's missing.''

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in about a week or two weeks. Please read and review!**

**Actually if I get 10 reviews, 5 likes, and 6 followers, I'll post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's missing?"

Amy was inside, talking to Lou. "She's not in her room where I left her. We had a fight." Lou explained.

"What happened?" Amy asked Lou, who was sitting at the kitchen table with Katie.

"I told her that we couldn't afford to pay for the trick riding lessons anymore, she was upset, obviously, so I told her to go upstairs to cool down. I guess she snuck out, when I went outside to help Grandpa." Lou said getting the her cell phone and looking at the screen.

"Did you call the police, yet?" Peter asked coming in.

Lou looked at her husband. "No. Not yet. I was about to, when Amy came in."

"Did you try calling her?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I tried calling her! Why would you think I hadn't?" Lou exclaimed. Lou must have seen the look on Amy's face because she apologized right away. "Amy, I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed."

"It's fine." Amy sighed. She knew that her sister was just upset and worried about her daughter. "Is Phoenix in his stall?

"I don't know. You think she went on a trail ride?" Lou questioned.

"It's a possibility. I'll check if he's in his stall." Amy said going outside. Phoenix wasn't in his stall. Amy ran to the house and told Lou what she had found. Jack, Tim and Ty had came in.

"I can't believe this." Lou muttered.

"We all need to go on the trails and see if can't find her." Jack said.

"I agree." Tim said

The other's agreed.

"Lou you stay here, in case she comes back." Tim said.

"Okay." Lou said looking at Amy. "You have your cell phone on you? Make sure to call if you find her." Amy nodded.

"Lou, of course I'll call." Amy said to her older sister.

Amy went to tack up Spartan, her horse."Come on boy."

_Where could she have gone? _Amy thought to herself.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I am so sorry for not updating this story, I haven't had access to a computer where I could write it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please R&amp;R! Next chapter will be up in about 3, maybe 5 weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Where are you Georgie?" _Amy thought to herself. She had been riding for about five minutes and still no sign of her niece. Amy knew that Georgie was somewhere; that she couldn't have gone far, but where?

Amy had been riding for about twenty minutes when she heard, Georgie.

"Amy? Amy!" Georgie came up to her riding on Phoenix.

"Georgie!" Amy exclaimed seeing her niece. "Where have you been? Lou's been worried."

Georgie stopped Phoenix and said, "I needed to get away."

"Running away isn't going to solve anything."

"I wasn't running away!" Georgie exclaimed. "I was just going for a ride."

"And practicing trick riding?" Amy said noticing that Georgie had her trick riding saddle with her.

"I didn't do any tricks. Promise." Georgie protested. "I was going to, but then decided against it."

"Yeah, which was probably a smart thing."

"I guess, I have to go home now, huh?" Georgie asked.

"What do you think?" Amy asked.

"Can we canter?" Georgie asked

Amy nodded. " Yeah, I think we can do that."

Amy called Lou to tell her that Georgie had been found.

"She has? Where is she!? Is she there?" Lou exclaimed.

"Lou, you can talk to her when we return." Amy said giving Georgie a knowing look.

"She wants to talk to with me?" Georgie asked after Amy had hung up.

"Yeah."

Georgie and Amy cantered towards Heartland with Amy in the back and Georgie in front.

* * *

They were back at Heartland, everybody was in the barn. Georgie was untacking Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I really am. I shouldn't have ran away."

Lou sighed. "Why did you run off?"

"Lou, I don't want to quit trick riding. Please don't make me."

"Georgie, we don't have enough money." Lou explained.

"Lou, if moneys a problem, I could talk to Sandra. She'd probably let Georgie take lessons for free, for at least a month anyway."

" No, that doesn't seem fair. Georgie, if you really want to continue your trick riding lessons, than you can get a job. " Lou sighed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll get a job. But where?"

"I don't know, but maybe you could help Sandra at the ballet studio." Lou suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Peter said.

"Yeah, it does." Amy said. "I'll call Sandra tomorrow or tonight."

"Thanks so much, Amy."

"Georgie, we don't know if anything's final. We need to call Sandra."

"I know." Georgie said brushing Phoenix. "I hope she says yes, though.

"We'll see."

* * *

Amy walked up to the corral where Georgie was riding Phoenix.

"Hey, Amy!" Georgie led Phoenix to Amy.

"Georgie," Amy began. "I called Sandra and she said that you agreed You'll be working at the studio every day after school for an hour.."

"Yes! Thanks, Amy!" Georgie said getting off Phoenix and hugging Amy. "You're the best!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that ending. I know the story is short. I'm writing one at the moment that's longer and better than this one. I just can't think of a good title... I'll be publishing either that one, or another one in the next two weeks. Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
